In Crescendo
by Kata.Ce
Summary: Noble, valiente, empecinado en llenar las expectativas. Rhaegar Targaryen está acostumbrado a hacer lo correcto y a componer las más bellas canciones. Siempre se le antojó que lo uno tenía mucho que ver con lo otro. Siempre… hasta que comenzó a tocar la más significativa.


**Disclamier: **Todo es de Martin, yo sólo juego a la sádica con sus personajes.

**Advertencias: **Edulcorante, vinagre, pseudofilosofía gratuita y metáforas salvajes. Mezcle bien y prepárese. Leve slash si aprietan los ojos y se esfuerzan.

**N/A:** Dedicado a **Lucy **(por ser la más fiel fan de Arthurito), espero que lo encuentres dentro del rango de lo decente.

En cuanto a contexto, la escena sucede un poco antes de la fuga de Lyanna y Rhaegar.

* * *

**In Crescendo**

_Vivir es un ejercicio infravalorado_, pensó el príncipe Rhaegar mientras enfilaba camino hacia la Torre Blanca.

Vivir no es una acción sino un compendio de muchas que se astillan en los bordes y nunca parecen terminar de encajar. Es el resultado de las decisiones que flotan etéreas, como notas de música, que vibran y se precipitan ante la primera cuerda tocada, una a una, deslizándose cuidadosamente por la estructura, con la misma probabilidad de convertirse en obra de arte –aquella que siente, _padece_, la melodía con dedos trémulos- o en una disonancia abocada al fracaso y a un silencio estropeado.

Vivir es aprender a tocar una canción de manera tan perfecta que tus dedos se fundan con el instrumento y el sonido viaje húmedo y líquido hasta conseguir deslizarse —tibio y salado— por una mejilla que no es la propia cuando te escuchan.

El problema resulta cuando abres los ojos y te percatas de que aquellos que tararean contigo la tonada no son los que deberían. Cuando son grises —del color del hielo opaco estrellándose contra la piel de un lobo en una tormenta furiosa—. Cuando la realización te congela y precipita una a una decisiones que antes habías creído voluntarias, arrebujándose sobre las cuerdas, tensándolas y haciendo el timbre tan agudo que amenaza con reventarse, desparramando las notas sobre el suelo —sobre tu entendimiento y el absoluto de lo que creías justo, verdadero y _honorable_— y convirtiéndolo todo en una cacofonía insoportable.

Rhaegar había tomado una decisión (_no, el destino había decidido por él, el destino que estaba escrito a fuego sobre las hojas —tan blancas como el invierno— de la profecía_), y nunca como en ese momento se había sentido más seguro y más perdido al mismo tiempo. Jamás como en ese instante había necesitado desenredar la lengua y esperar que la sentencia de su resolución se hiciese con el imperio de la consciencia y el terreno de la realidad.

Su nerviosismo le exasperaba, casi tanto como la sensación —ilógica, ridícula porque era absolutamente necesario— de temor ante la desaprobación en los ojos del otro hombre. No lo entendía, Elia tan solo había asentido ante la confidencia, incluso Jon se había mostrado comprensivo. Pero Arthur era diferente, Rhaegar no necesitaba su aprobación pero la quería, el príncipe dragón no cambiaría de parecer por la censura en la expresión contraria, pero tantos años haciendo lo que se esperaba de él habían conseguido hacer mella en su orgullo y la decepción de quién le importaba desdibujaba arañazos en la superficie del mismo.

Blanco, impoluto y con pensamientos inexpugnables tras esa máscara de seriedad, el caballero estaba sentado en la sala de la torre mientras Albor, desenvainada a su lado, era un río de leche que reflejaba los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana.

—¿Esperas a algún enemigo entre las paredes de tu torre Ser?

Arthur Dayne hizo el ademán de levantarse pero Rhaegar se lo impidió con un gesto.

—Espero que los disuada si llegasen a aparecer. Pero ya que Varys ha venido a visitarme dos veces empiezo a creer que no funciona demasiado bien —frunció el entrecejo—. No me gusta para nada ese hombre.

—A mí tampoco.—Especialmente desde lo acontecido en Harrenhal. Por un momento temió que los pajaritos del eunuco hubiesen escuchado sus conversaciones con Jon y Elia y que Arthur ya se imaginase de antemano lo que iba a proponerle. Claro, el caballero no desconocía la situación con Lyanna Stark, pero esto iba mucho más allá.

—Tengo un favor que pedirte —Tal vez un observador externo considerase irónica (incluso, humillante) la situación. Una orden no sólo bastaría, una orden era lo mandatorio en lo referente al heredero de los siete reinos y un caballero de la Guardia Real. Pero era Arthur Dayne y con él Rhaegar nunca había creído que las cosas debiesen funcionar así. Tomo aire— y unas cuantas cosas que contarte.

—Y cuanto me temo que no va a ser en ese orden, príncipe.

El joven dragón esbozó una sonrisa a la que sus ojos no acompañaron.

A medida que sus planes iban deshaciéndose en saliva una parte de ellos descendía amarga con cada ascenso de su manzana de Adán.

Arthur no habló en ningún momento y cuando lo miró al terminar no era reproche lo que se adivinaba tras el azul violáceo, empero, existía cierta cualidad, algo que el príncipe no era capaz de identificar. El dorniense boqueó un par de veces sin llegar a emitir palabra alguna, posó una mano sobre su hombro y por un momento Rhagear sintió aprehensión. Se sacudió del agarre y se levantó bruscamente.

Los tacones de sus botas emitían un ruido espantoso al chocar con el suelo de mármol, el eco lo transformaba en un _tum,tum,tum _casi grotesco. Se paseaba por la habitación y el otro continuaba sin decir nada, tan sólo había cambiado su posición, reposando la cabeza sobre el brazo que tenía apoyado en el espaldar y contemplándole con un semblante inexorable.

Finalmente dejó escapar el suspiro que tenía atravesado en la laringe.

—Dilo —demandó el príncipe— Dime lo que estás pensando.

—No es necesario su alteza —Dayne se tomó unos segundos para continuar.—Mi opinión no es conveniente, ni prudente en estos casos, puesto que difícilmente cambiaría algo.

—Arthur —y remarcó el nombre. No estaba pidiendo el consejo de un caballero a su servicio, sino el de un amigo. Y la distancia que de manera intencional había puesto el otro al dirigirse a él como su alteza, denotaba que el tema en realidad sí le incomodaba. Eso sólo servía para acrecentar su curiosidad —, no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión porque la considere necesaria o no. Te la estoy pidiendo porque deseo oírla.

—Quizá no quieras en realidad Rhaegar. Y hay cosas que no debería decir, ni en las que debería pensar.

Elia fue la primera razón que se le vino a la mente. El príncipe sabía que Arthur había crecido como vasallo de la casa de su esposa. Sabía que habían jugado juntos en los Jardines del Agua, incluso sabía (y era una confidencia que le había hecho sonreír cuando Elia se la reveló) que la princesa Martell había tenido su primer enamoramiento infantil con el heredero de Campoestrella. Que este jamás se había dado por enterado y que había terminado tan rápido cómo empezó cuando el joven hermano de su esposa le había preguntado en son de broma si Arthur pondría esa cara tan solemne incluso cuando iba a cagar.

De no ser por la situación, podría haberse echado a reír allí mismo de nuevo.

Pero luego recordó otra cosa, recordó a Ashara Dayne y la forma en la que una semana antes había abandonado la Fortaleza Roja para refugiarse en su hogar, víctima de náuseas y de terribles jaquecas. Recordó que tras Harrenhal los rumores de que un lobo la había deshonrado volaron como flechas envenenadas. Entonces creyó entenderlo completamente. (_Sintió una de las cuerdas agitarse con vehemencia)_

Se desplomó una vez más al lado de Arthur, su hombro derecho rozando la vaina de la espada que el dorniense siempre cargaba en la espalda. Clavó la vista al frente, abstrayéndose en la madera retorcida y negruzca de la chimenea.

—Repróchamelo aunque no cambie nada en absoluto —articuló en una exhalación cansada—. _Repróchamelo_ porque soy tu amigo y te estoy pidiendo que mancilles tu honor por mí, te estoy pidiendo que seas cómplice de algo que podría generar vergüenza sobre una mujer que juraste proteger desde que ambos eran niños, y porque te pido que protejas a otra que pertenece a una familia a la que sé que no le guardas demasiadas simpatías.— El silencio se postergó más de lo necesario y entonces las palabras se materializaron en el aire vívidas, casi sólidas y renuentes a desaparecer.

Le pareció que pendieron sobre su cabeza en un destello antes de caer víctimas de la gravedad y ese algo al que no se permitía darle nombre genérico que los subestimase, _disgusto_, ni aquel que le envilecía, _culpa_.

Arthur se removió junto a él y Rhaegar tuvo que obligarse a mirarle. El cabello oscuro le caía en cascada sobre los hombros y pequeños mechones rebeldes descendían por la frente para posicionarse sobre las cejas y contrastar con sus ojos claros que brillaban como las amatistas en el cuello de una doncella. El fantasma de una sonrisa pareció transfigurar su rostro, pero tras el siguiente parpadeo el heredero Targaryen se replanteó sí quizá no se la había imaginado

—Tú eres mi futuro rey. —Y le pareció que sonaba más como una sentencia, aunque tal vez era la voz del caballero, fuerte como el acero templado y de un matiz tan férreo que lo impregnaba todo de una extraña gravedad— Te juré lealtad a ti por sobre el resto. No te cuestiono no porque no pueda ni siquiera porque no quiera, no lo hago porque tus decisiones son las mías también, y me temo que no puedo permitirme dudar de mí mismo.

Era lo que deseaba escuchar (a pesar de que sabía, en el fondo, que no era del todo cierto, las decisiones del capa blanca eran las mismas del rey…y su padre aún ostentaba ese cargo), exactamente lo que había venido a buscar y, no obstante la duda que había nacido justo en la base del estómago había conseguido ascender como un suspiro helado a través de todo su pecho y en ese momento le apretaba la garganta y le escocía en la punta de la lengua.

No supo frenarla a tiempo.

—Es más fácil de esa manera ¿No es cierto? ¿Cuándo no tienes libertad de elección?

El arco que formaban las cejas del aludido se arqueó ostensiblemente.

—¿Qué?

—El honor y la responsabilidad—aclaró—, es más sencillo cuando ya han decidido por ti.

El caballero blanco no contestó, Rhaegar lo tomó como una invitación a continuar y a explicarse mejor.

—Es decir, cuando no tienes que preguntarte si lo que haces está bien, porque es tu deber y es evidente que lo está, o si los dioses alguna vez te perdonarán los medios que escoges por proteger un bien mayor.

Dayne elevó su mano derecha, instándole a que se detuviese un momento. El joven dragón se calló.

—Te he entendido —manifestó —, pero no creo ser el indicado para contestarte a eso.

Las inflexiones de su voz resultaban tan medidas y homogéneas que contrastaba de manera espectacular con la emoción que escurría por la suya.

Estaba por declarar que resultaba desesperante.

—¿Entonces quién? ¿Quién mejor si no? —Tragó saliva— .Cuando era pequeño tenía miedo de dormir. Las pesadillas eran terribles y despertaba ahogándome en sudor y con los gritos traspasándome los oídos como diminutas agujas todas las noches. Soñaba con cosas que no recordaba haber visto jamás, con alaridos tan angustiantes que parecían contener el dolor del mundo entero, con el caos, la gente corriendo mientras su piel se derretía y al llegar a la puerta no eran más que ceniza. Soñaba con fuego, un fuego abrasador que consumía de adentro hacia afuera, que no quemaba, sino que evaporaba todo el aire, haciendo que jamás fuese suficiente. Y cuando me despertaba la sensación no desaparecía. Permanecía, por días… A veces por meses.

De repente percibía su cabeza como un torrente de ideas que había desbordado una presa imaginaria. Nimiedades desfilaban unas tras de otras, ahogando lo verdaderamente importante « ¿Y qué era eso? »; como sí lo _verdaderamente importante_ se hubiese perdido en otro punto de la conversación. Como si Lyanna, Elia y el resto hubiesen virado a él, y él, a su vez, se estuviese deshaciendo de la misma forma que los rostros sin nombre de sus sueños.

Sus pupilas se encontraron nuevamente y Rhaegar se perdió una fracción de segundo en ese anillo que las rodeaba, violeta como el cielo de un amanecer en llamas. Violeta como los suyos. «Eso es, se parece a mí, y por eso lo he utilizado como un espejo»

Porque invariablemente siempre terminaba comparándose con él. _¿Qué pensaría su padre al respecto?_

Se relamió los labios víctima de una especie de frenesí antes de continuar.

—¿Conoces esa sensación? ¿Esa nostalgia que te oprime el pecho, que no es de ahora, que la sientes en el pasado y parece nacer en el futuro porque nunca se agota? Esa especie de añoranza maldita de algo que no terminó de ser o que debe ser a toda costa. Eso que no conoce de nombres, ni de títulos y que te impulsa hacia un fin que parece predeterminado desde el principio y frente al que nada más importa.

Arthur desvió por un momento la vista al suelo y los músculos de su nariz se contrajeron brevemente, arrugando la piel del tabique. Rhaegar percibió entendimiento en sus facciones, silenciosas por demás.

El pensamiento de qué sabía de qué hablaba y no se lo decía _(no se lo explicaba_) lo enfureció irracionalmente.

—¿Por qué te uniste a la Guardia? —exigió, recordaba que se lo había preguntado en alguna ocasión y la respuesta había sido el honor y el privilegio, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que fuese la acertada— Detrás de todo hombre excesivamente correcto hay un pasado que le atormenta —suspiró— Mantener la disciplina es más fácil cuando es la melancolía o la culpa lo que te motiva.

«¿Todavía me estoy refiriendo a él? »

Las comisuras de los labios del caballero blanco se estiraron, una curva que inició en la base de la boca y terminó en las arrugas que se formaban en el extremo de sus ojos. No obstante no había diversión en su expresión, tan sólo una sinceridad que desnudaba la leyenda y dejaba al hombre completamente expuesto.

—Estás demasiado acostumbrado a ver más allá que el resto, Rhaegar. Y hay ocasiones en que tanto conocimiento se convierte en una carga… y en un error.

Parecía una conclusión y el joven dragón —carente de réplicas e inseguro de querer buscar, _enfrentar_, alguna— comenzó a levantarse. Afuera había anochecido, y a través de las altas ventanas en forma de arcos la luna brillaba, redonda, como un loto azul flotando sobre el negro profundo, un negro que por los gruesos nubarrones grises que alteraban la superficie no tardaría en desbordarse.

—No es mi caso ¿Sabes? —la voz sonó a sus espaldas. Un susurro de hierro que lo obligó a encararle, una vez más. Arthur le estudiaba, de la misma forma en que observaba el blanco en el patio cuando estaba punto de lanzarle una estocada—. A veces es desear cosas que no puedes tener las que te hacen mantener la disciplina. — el rubio adivinó la sombra de la sonrisa pasada bailándole en el fondo de las pupilas—. Aunque bueno no creo que el heredero de los Siete Reinos comprenda demasiado eso. –_y menos en las actuales condiciones_. Eso lo calló.

Cuando el índigo, «_violeta, violeta como los míos_», se hizo tan intenso —cuando se fundió y en la habitación sólo existió el instante en que el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen respiró el hálito de pensamientos extemporáneos y de frases que nunca llegarían a ser formadas, porque pertenecían a otra época (la de un adolescente que aún soñaba entre libros y pergaminos, cuyo padre todavía era un hombre respetable; que veía como ante Aerys se arrodillaba un joven de apariencia tan digna que parecía que llevase el honor y la virtud cosidos sobre sí mismo como una segunda piel, que actuaba como si todo estuviese de antemano resuelto, como si la vida no fuese para él una prueba o un ensayo, en cierto modo impredecible, de causas y consecuencias. Como si su razón tuviese la misma cualidad inmaculada, límpida, de su capa y le permitiese que todas sus decisiones resultasen justas y correctas)—. Cuando las notas sucumbieron y se desperdigaron por toda la estancia, entonces se permitió confesarle en silencio a esos ojos —que por un instante fueron también los suyos—, que sí, que por supuesto que lo entendía. O que lo había llegado a hacer en algún punto, pero ya no importaba.

Ninguno de los dos agregó nada más, lo conveniente ya estaba dicho, lo necesario esbozado, _(lo impronunciable muy cerca), _y ambos sabían desde el principio que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Exhaló antes de hacer un gesto de despedida y abandonar la enorme sala justo en el momento en que el cielo empezaba a llorar. Salía de allí con el honor intacto y el de Arthur mancillado por la misión que le acababa de encomendar «Y en ese caso ¿Por qué soy yo el único que se siente algo infame? ».

Los tacones de sus botas reverberaron en las paredes mientras un crescendo insoportable le respondía, haciéndole eco en los oídos.

* * *

_"De las ironías más profundas, la sutil deja más huella."_

**_Luis Gabriel Carrillo Navas_**

* * *

Pues bien, no sé si se ha entendido mucho algo (la autora es consciente de que es capaz de divagar hasta sobre una mosca), pero quería explicar mi _head!canon_ para Rhaegar. Tengo la teoría de que la locura Tragaryen alcanzó a echar raíces en él, sólo que de una forma diferente. Más onírica, más poética, más impulsada por el aislamiento y la sombra perenne de una tragedia. Y es que a mi parecer el joven dragón estaba desligado en parte de la realidad y la juzgaba de una manera subjetiva, diferente, y además tenía dos pulsiones igual de vivas, igual de fuertes, que lo impulsaban: Una mezcla de hombre torturado y niño soñador que nunca encontró del todo el equilibrio. Un hombre tremendamente inteligente al que le faltaba sentido común.

Y Arthur, bueno soy consciente de que por Arthur se me sale el plumero por todas partes xD

Los comentarios son amor y son ampliamente bienvenidos. Críticas, dudas, quejas, aquí se reciben.


End file.
